battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Raging Bahamut Cat (Alien/Floating)
Raging Bahamut Cat (暴走のネコムート Bōsō no nekomūto, Runaway Bahamut Cat) is the boss of the Moon in Into the Future Chapter 3 and the enemy form of Awakened Bahamut Cat. As of version 6.0, he has gained the multi-hit ability. Enemy This Alien/Floating enemy has massive amounts of health, along with decent range, very fast movement speed, and ridiculous DPS. Thankfully, it has no special ability, but it has a lot of knockbacks. To deal with him, it's best to keep a constant flow of meatshields, and spawn long-ranged attackers (even better if they have anti-Alien traits). If you keep him stalled for long enough, you can kill the base before him, if your range is long enough to hit it. Aphrodite and Catman are great against him. Psychocat is definitely a option as well. (Aphrodite will most likely miss her attack because of the sheer number of knockbacks. LD helps this a bit) Castaway can be helpful if he lands a hit and the RNG doesn't screw you over, which can stop him for a bit, but if Raging Bahamut gets to him first, then he's dead. Another great tactic is Dragon/Legs stacking, as both of them outrange R. Bahamut, and with proper meatshields you can eventually get to a point where your DPS can kill him with no problem. It is recommended to collect at least all Into the Future Chapter 1 and 2 treasures so that you can stand a chance against him. Some players ignore this fact and get totally destroyed by Raging Bahamut. If the player has no anti-Alien Treasures, Raging Bahamut Cat has a whopping 8,555,554 health and 311,108 attack, making it pretty much impossible to win against it. If the player has all the Chapter 1 Treasures, Raging Bahamut has 6,111,110 health and 222,220 attack. It is still insanely hard to win. If the player has all the Chapter 1 and 2 Treasures, he only has 3,666,666 health and 133,332 attack. Now we're talking. Finally, if the player has every anti-Alien Treasure, he has just 1,222,222 health and 44,444 attack, making him manageable. Description Stats :*In each stage, there is a strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies because of this. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack motion end until the next attack motion start. : *Above stats are with 600% anti-Unstarred Alien Treasures; see below for stats without all Treasures. : *Anti-Unstarred Alien Treasures include Aqua Crystal and Plasma Crystal. Trivia *Weirdly enough, when the player first fights Corrupted Valkyrie in chapter 2, she has more health than Raging Bahamut. When the player first fights Corrupted Valkyrie with chapter 1 and 2 anti-alien treasures (Which is the only treasures the player will have at that point), she will have 1,666,665 HP, while Raging Bahamut with all anti-alien treasures will have 1,222,222 HP. Still, Corrupted Valkyrie will have less health with all anti-alien treasures. *With only Chapter 1 or no anti-Alien Treasures, this unit would deal the fourth highest damage per hit in the game (Only beaten by Teacher Cybear, the Dojo base, and Filibuster Obstructa), and would have the fifth highest health in the game (the Super Cosmic Cyclone from Wrath of the Wormhole (Merciless) would be at first place, Homulilly would be the second with her weaken, the Cli-One from Close Encounters would be in third place, and the Cosmic Cyclone from Space is the Place would be in fourth due to being an Alien too ). **However, Queen B has the highest HP in the game with no anti-Alien Treasures if there aren't buffs included in any enemy (except Alien types). **With all Chapter 1 and 2 Treasures, this unit would have less HP than Manic Mohawk Cat and Manic Eraser Cat, but he would still deal the third highest damage in the game. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/214.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Bun Bun Symbiote | Blitzen >> ' ---- Category:Into the Future Enemies Category:Floating Enemies Category:Alien Enemies Category:Enemies do multi-hits